


Who said Halloween was for Kids?

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and Shikamaru has something interesting planned for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said Halloween was for Kids?

Title: Who said Halloween was for Kids?  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Shikamaru x Neji  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: It’s Halloween and Shikamaru has something interesting planned for the evening

Putting the finishing touches on his decorations, Shikamaru stepped back to admire his handiwork. The normally pretty glade had been transformed from light and welcoming to dark and forbidding. Ropes of prickly vines, curtains of sticky spider-web and countless discarded insect carapaces were barely illuminated by flickering candlelight encased in carved pumpkin lanterns. A ring of innocuous traps surrounded the glad to stop anyone wondering off and getting lost or hurt. All that he needed now was to put on his costume and await his guest’s arrival. 

Adjusting the fit of his costume, Neji wondered if this was really such a good idea. Shikamaru had been acting rather oddly around him recently; withdrawing from his touch and not initiating physical contact of any kind. Neji was rather worried that the strategist was getting bored with him. That was the reason why he had gone so over the top on his costume. Carefully smoothing the soft white velvet, he turned and reached for his headpiece. Settling it carefully amidst his smooth, straight locks, he fussed with its positioning until he was completely satisfied. If this didn’t heat Shikamaru’s blood, nothing would.

The glade was filling up with his fellow ninja, some recognisable and some not. Shikamaru was keeping a lazy eye on the entrance, waiting on his lovers’ arrival. Stress had been eating away at his lover recently, so Shikamaru had planned something exciting to help balance him out. Absently, he tipped his head back to look at the stars, the headdress dragging against his temples as he did so. They looked so calm and peaceful, twinkling in the velvet sky, Shikamaru was jealous. A gust of wind swirled through the clearing, fanning the flames of the lanterns and causing strange shadows to climb up the dark trees.

The flaring torchlight illuminated Shikamaru to Neji’s astounded eyes. Massive antlers towered above his dark hair, their sharpened tips fading into the night, a quiver of tawny-fletched arrows rose over one broad shoulder, the strap crossing the otherwise bare chest whilst a wide tooled-leather belt wrapped twice around his slim hips bearing a battered drinking horn and wicked-looking knife. He held a horse-bow in one hand, whilst the other was extended in obvious invitation. Neji felt the breath catch in his throat as desire roared through him.

What a wonderfully coincidental costume Neji had chosen. His pale-eyed beau was stunning in a fitted, velvety, rabbit costume. It even had a cute little cottontail right on his lovers’ ass that Shikamaru desperately wanted to play with. He wondered if the other man was wearing anything underneath his costume. Shikamaru wasn’t. Every time that he turned around, he risked flashing his fellow party-goers, as his sack-cloth kilt was almost indecently short. Allowing a seductive smirk to slide onto his face, he started advancing towards his prey.

The sight of Shikamaru very deliberately stalking towards him was enough to glue Neji’s feet to the ground. He let his eyes drink their fill as his gorgeous lover moved closer and closer. Just as they were almost close enough to talk, a druid, two fairies and a zombie ambled past. Taking the opportunity to tease his lover, Neji took the chance to mingle. He wanted to see that come-hither look settle onto Shikamaru’s features again, wanted the other man to hunt him, to prove that he wanted him. Casting a glance of mixed desire and glee over his shoulder, he moved deeper into the party.

His rabbit was running from him. Even though it was all just a game, Shikamaru felt his blood heat with the thrill of the chase. Quite deliberately, he set about tracking his prey, shadowing him from a distance, but always keeping one eye on him. Around him, he could hear the sounds of other people also engaging in not-so-secretive hunts of their own, some he found intriguing, and others he could’ve done without knowing anything about. Passing the refreshment table, he grabbed a devilled chicken drumstick and bit into it, tearing the flesh from the bone with his teeth.

There was something primal in the way that Shikamaru was ripping the meat from the chicken. The flickering firelight was glistening on his torso and Neji wondered if the other was sweating, or if he’d oiled his chest. Either way, just looking at him made Neji’s breath stutter in his lungs. He caught his lovers’ eye and very deliberately re-adjusted himself, allowing his growing bulge to be outlined for a moment. Then he turned his back and made his way towards the edge of the party. Stepping back into the shadows of the trees, he brushed a cobweb out of his face and looked for his lover.

Movement! There, Neji was casually waving at him, beckoning him to follow. Straightening up, he surged towards the edge of the glade. He saw his lover grin at him, and then a look of simulated fear crossed his features, such a pleasant sight fuelling the lust running riot in Shikamaru’s blood, and bolted into the darkness. Leaping after him, Shikamaru let a feral grin settle onto his face. He was The Strategist; he was always kept to the back of the fights, using his brains rather than his brawn unless times were desperate. Now he had a chance to run, to fight, and to claim his victory.

It was exhilarating, in a terrifying kind of way, to be running through the forest at night, fleeing by the light of the silvery moon. Neji could barely see where he was going, he had tripped and fallen more times than he could count, and he could feel blood trickling down his cheek from where he had run into a low-hanging branch. Behind him, he could hear the unmistakeable sounds of pursuit, and imagined that he could hear the baying of the hounds on the wind. Adrenaline adding wind to his feet, he raced forwards, pretending to be the rabbit he was decked out as.

He could see his target now, and slowed down; his rabbit was running right towards a dead end caused by the fall of two mighty trees. He would pounce when his prey turned at bay. The wild run had whipped Neji’s hair into a tangled mess and he’d lost his rabbit ears at some point. There was blood running down his cheek and his pretty costume was all dirty, but Shikamaru thought that he’d never looked more beautiful. Especially the way that he was pressed up against the immense tree trunk, with his arms flung wide as though terrified. 

Shikamaru emerged from the darkness of the forest canopy to be illuminated by the weak moonlight. Neji was entranced. Inwardly, he licked his lips and arched his body subtly, crouching over himself as though in fear, but also allowing his throat to be seen. If he angled it correctly, Shikamaru would see his pulse throbbing in his neck, quickened with lust. Sure enough, he heard a low groan echo in the clearing, and watched as his lover stalked, stiff-legged, towards him. Power was swirling between them; of hunter and prey, of two men in the prime, of two lovers playing a bewitching game.

Slowly making his way towards his lover, Shikamaru breathed in the scent of decaying vegetation and male musk permeating their trysting site. His kilt was obviously tented with his arousal and he lazily thrust it into prominence, watching his lovers’ eyes watch him in return. Running a firm hand across his clavicle, he dragged it down his chest, stopping only when his fingers dipped beneath his belt. He played with the big brass buckle, circling it with his fingers before ever-so-slowly inching down to touch his leaking erection through the rough cloth of his kilt.

There was nothing sexier than watching a man play with himself and Neji was captivated as the cloth was slowly pulled up to reveal a dark and heavy arousal with a glistening bead decorating the tip. Pressing a caressing hand to his own desperate need, Neji pushed himself away from the trunk and dived for the gap between Shikamaru and the tree. Just as he thought he’d made it, he felt a heavy weight crash into his back, knocking the air from his lungs. He crashed to the ground beneath Shikamaru’s not-insubstantial weight.

His rabbit was trapped beneath him and was squirming in the most arousing way. Shikamaru thrust forwards with his hips and a groan rose to meet his ears at the same time as the ass beneath him ground back into him. Biting down on Neji’s pale neck to keep him still, Shikamaru pushed himself onto his knees, just far enough that he could easily get his hands between their bodies. Then he started fumbling at Neji’s costume looking for the fastenings. Tugging on his lovers’ hips to force his lower body up slightly, Shikamaru sent his hands sliding around to Neji’s groin.

The feeling of Shikamaru’s body hovering over his, and the way that sharp teeth were digging in his neck had Neji panting and writhing in ecstasy. Surprisingly smooth hands were sliding over his body, clearly trying to shuck him out of his costume. Spreading his thighs as much as he could, he tried to mumble to his lover that there were clasps on the gusset. Shikamaru must’ve heard him, because he suddenly felt eager fingers between his legs, they didn’t just undo the fastenings; they fondled and caressed him, tugged at his balls and lovingly circled his entrance.

The body underneath him bucked up into his embrace, and he ground himself back down into it, pressing his aching length into the others’, now exposed, cleft. Thrusting slightly, he teased both himself and Neji with thoughts of what was to come. He could hear his lover panting and gasping and telling him to get on with it. Releasing his mouthful, he stretched around to claim Neji’s lips with his own, relishing the taste and delighting in the way that Neji subconsciously moulded himself against Shikamaru’s body. Slowly, he pressed forwards, using his hands to guide him, until he was poised on the brink of penetration.

He couldn’t understand why Shikamaru had stopped. Pressing back against the length teasing him, he screamed like an alley cat in heat as his lover abruptly surged forwards, burying his entire length in one thrust. Neji panted and bucked up against the weight pressing him down, wriggling his hips to try and take away some of the sting. Thankfully, Shikamaru stayed still until Neji began to rock his hips, to indicate that the worst of the pain had subsided, and the other man needed to get on with it. The first shallow thrusts were enough to cause gasps of pleasure to fall from his lips.

Arching his back to force their hips closer together, Shikamaru groaned as his lover writhed around, drawing his knees under him slightly to give Shikamaru even more room to move. He was seated almost impossibly deeply inside his lover; he could feel their balls impacting with every thrust. Picking up the pace, he groaned as the sound of flesh on flesh echoed around the small clearing. Beneath him, Neji gasped out his pleasure and pushed back with his hips to meet each incoming thrust. Shikamaru could feel his control start to slip through his fingers.

He wasn’t going to last much longer. The mix of adrenaline and arousal from the chase, and their almost primal joining was causing Neji’s body to heat rapidly. Moaning his desire, he snaked a hand underneath himself and began tugging at his own, neglected, length. Almost immediately, he could feel the pleasure increase exponentially. Panting and moaning, he thrust back to impale himself, for the last time, and stiffened as his pleasure roared through him, dimming his sight and impeding his hearing. Slumping forwards, he allowed Shikamaru’s final, almost frantic, thrusts.

The feel of his lover orgasming was indescribable, and no matter how many times he experienced it, it was never enough. Driving his hips as far forwards as possible, Shikamaru groaned as he spilt himself deep inside Neji. Needing to stay seated inside his lover for as long as possible, Shikamaru placed careful hands on the sweaty back in front of him, to keep Neji still, and relished the afterglow. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, more sated and sleepy. Rubbing soothing circles into Neji’s lower back, he slowly allowed his softening length to slip free.

As wonderful as it was to have his lover’s thick length inside of him, there was nothing like the sensation of him slipping free after their intimate activities. Neji slowly rose up onto his knees and turned to look at his lover. Shikamaru was glistening with sweat and deliciously dishevelled. Unable to resist, Neji leaned forwards and captured his lovers’ lips with his own. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his muscular frame, and he leant back into the welcoming embrace, content for the moment to be coddled. Feeling a certain, familiar, stickiness start to dribble from his rear, he looked around, wondering where exactly they had run to, and where the nearest bathroom was.


End file.
